


Crush

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Just a small drabble about Rin and his crush on Y/N.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Crush

Rin silently watched in irritation as you conversed with Haru. You were smiling and talking excitedly, the usually stoic teen was actually showing interest in what you were saying.

Rin wished you would look at him like that. When he had first met you all those years ago he got so nervous and shy, he could barely get a word out. You were very pretty and so nice to him, Rin became immediately infatuated with you. The elementary school crush he had on you never really going away. 

When he had gotten back from Australia, he had hoped that he could tell you how he felt. But he could clearly see he was too late. If only he hadn't pushed you away. It seemed that now Haru wasn't just his greatest rival at swimming but your heart as well.


End file.
